Life of a Servant
by Prince Of Shadows
Summary: Born to the wolf tribes and raised by the dog king, this syory follows a young demoness that played a major role in the lives of inuyasha and sesshoumaru. SessOC, InuKag, vague SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rocked the sky, sending the pack of wolves into fit of growls and snarls. They looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the noises. "Quiet!" snapped the tall, dark haired man angrily. The wolves looked at him, sniffing at his back. It was straight and stiff with stress, coated with perspiration. The wolves couldn't blame him for snapping. He was the alpha of their entire pack, and his mate was about to give birth to her second litter. Of the first ones, only a single pup had survived, a black furred one with blue eyes. Then, she had been healthy and strong. But now, with her so sick and frail, it didn't seem likely that even she would survive.

She couldn't have picked a worse day to have them, either. A terrible storm had covered the area, making it impossible to fetch anyone from the neighboring tribes. Not to mention the problems he was having with the taiyoukai. Any day now he was likely to come and demand compensation for them living in his lands, payment that they didn't have.

A sharp bark sounded from outside. The tall man stood, running to the entrance of the cave. "What is it?" he growled, glaring at the white haired man with the scar over his left eye.

"We've gotten through the northern tribes, Kaji!" he said in a rather guttural voice, nearly lost in the wind.

"And?"

"They're elder couldn't come, but they've sent a few of their females to help with the birthing! They should be here soon!"

Kaji nodded. "Good work, Hokuo!" he said. Their elder, and those she had taught, had all been lost less than a moon ago, leaving them all at a loss for healers or anything of the type. A young female had traveled into the northern mountains to learn what she could, but only recently. She was of no help to them now.

Wiping his brow he stepped back into the cave, walking to the very back. In a little niche at the end, laying upon a pile of furs, was a very pale, silver haired woman. She looked up at him with shining grey eyes, smiling weakly. "They're almost here." she said, taking his dark hand into hers. "Our son will be a big brother, Kaji. Can you only imagine?"

"I can hardly wait." he said, placing a kiss on her palm. "Citra, the northern tribes are sending healer down. She'll be here soon."

She closed her eyes tiredly, too exhausted to speak. Kaji settled himself beside her, rubbing her hand soothingly. She would get through this. He knew she would.

X

The rough looking, wild men stood at irregular intervals near to the cave. Nothing could sneak up on them, not at a time like this.

"Hokuo!" called a man young man with pepper-colored hair, who was standing farthest from the rest, a little ways into the tree line. His voice was surprisingly high-pitched, sounding a lot like a young child's.

"What, Gintaru?" he called from about thirty paces away.

"Someone's coming!"

A hand full of men ran forth, peering into the distance. Through the rain and fog, a red haired woman wearing white furs and walking alongside two white wolves.

"Are you the healer from the northern tribes!" called Hakuo.

"Yes!" she answered, never slowing. "I am Amaya!" she came to them, stopping and looking at each coarse, weather-beaten face. "Where is the female?"

"Inside the cave." came a tiny, cute voice. Amaya looked down, inspecting a young boy of about four. He had long black hair pulled back high on his head, with big blue eyes that looked close to tears. "What's wrong with my mommy?" he asked. "Will she be okay?"

She smiled warmly, patting him on the head. "You are the young Koga, am I correct?" he nodded. "You're mother shall be fine."

"Okay."

Tossing back her hair, Amaya strode quickly and confidently to the cave. For a few seconds nothing happened, then their alpha was seen being pushed from within by a pair of white wolves. (He later told them that Amaya had forbidden there being any men in the birthing area). Now, all that they could do was wait.

X

Many hours later, when even the storm had passed and the sun had started to sink below the earth, a loud squall broke the heavy silence around the clearing. Kaji spun around, seeing one of Amaya 's wolves just outside the entrance, it's black eyes fixated on him. It barked sharply, turning its back to him and going back inside. He stood and quickly followed, running in.

Amaya sat just in front of the area that held his mate, a tiny bundle in her arms. "Is they all right?" he demanded. "Did the pups live?"

Amaya smiled, holding out the bundle to him. "She had but one." she said. "And she is as healthy as I have ever seen."

"She?" he said, taking the tiny bundle, holding it near his face. A pair of silver eyes looked up at him from a tiny, white face. A spray of thick grey hair covered the top of her head, and as she reached out a tiny hand, a black, heart-shaped spot was made clearly visible. "A daughter…. She is perfect."

"Close enough." said Amaya. "She's rather small, but she will grow, I'm sure."

"And Citra?" he said, looking up.

The smile disappeared from her face. "I'm afraid… that she did not make it."


	2. Chapter 2

X(six days later)

Gintaro shivered, rubbing his arms with his hands. "Did it just get really cold, Hakuo?"

His friend nodded. "Yeah. That's strange, isn't it? It was pretty warm a minute ago."

Gintaro looked down at the ground, scratching in a little smiley face. "You think it's going to snow again?" he asked.

"It hasn't snowed for weeks, stupid. It's spring."

"I know, but it wouldn't surprise me. Things haven't exactly been too good since we took up in these mountains. There isn't much food, and we can't exactly say we're welcome."

"Unless you count the Birds Of Paradse. They'd prolly make a nice meal. That is if Kaji ever gets around to organizing a hunt." Hakuo suddenly shivered. "Dammit! Why is it so co-..."

The two quite suddenly abandened there conversation as they turned around. Standing calmly, not ten feet away, was a seven foot inui youkai. He had long silver hair pulled away from his face, bulky armor, and a white and blue kimono. Despite his beautiful face and sun colored eyes, he struck pure terror into the hearts of the two wolves. Power practically radiated from his body, enough so that their hair stood on end.

"I-i-i-inutaisho!" stuttered Hakuo as his friend took cover behind him. "W-w-w-wha...?"

Inutaisho cocked an elegant brow at his odd greeting. Though he didn't let it show on his face, he took great pleasure in his ability to terrify people by doing nothing more than standing. "Where," he spoke clearly, excentuating his meager faithy in their intelligence,"Is the one called Kaji?"

"O-our alpha?" sqeaked Gintaro. "H-he's in the den. I-it's up by- -"

"I am aware of where you keep you 'den'." he said, allowing his voice to show just how unimpressed by it he was. Without even a glance their way, he walked steadily up his mountain towards the largest concentration of youkai power in the area. It was an uneventful walk, but not lonely by far. On the way up he must have seen more than twenty wolves and wolf men, most of whichh avoiding him like the plague, and a scarce few following him like their savior. This didn't mater to him. He only wanted to see Kaji and collect what was owed to him.

After a long time, when even the sun had begun its long and lazy treck towards the earth, he finally exited the trees into a large clearing. On the right side roared a large, clear waterfall, and on the right was a series of smooth boulders leading up to a large cave. The scene might have been beautiful if it weren't for the dozens of wolves littering the clearing. He looked almost lazily around until his attention was drawn by a small noise a little to his left. He looked to see a boy, still a pup really, making tiny whimpering noises as he looked up at him. Inutaisho may have been a sadistic bastard, but he didn't like the idea of a child fearing him.

He strode over, looking down at him with what he hoped was a soft expression. "Do you know where I can find your alpha, Kaji?"

The pup nodded. "Yes sir." he said, bobbing his little head up and down. "My daddy is in the den. Do you want me to go and get him?"

He forced a smile onto his lips. "I would appreciate that." he said.

The pup nodded and ran up the stone 'steps' to get the alpha. Moments later Kaji came loping up to him, a wide, rather disconcerting smile on his face. "Hello Inutaisho! I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

How could he take such a light hearted tone with him? Children were one thing, but hundred year old demons? Nuh-uh. There was something wrong with him. "Kaji." he said by way of greeting.

"So you came all theway here to get your payment?" he asked, before breaking down into, strangely enough, giggles. "You'd think that a big, bad demon lord like you would have to. Hehehe... did you walk? Hehe... Probably wore silk slippers to protect your paws. Wouldn't want blisters."

Inutaisho was practically in shock. This was unbelievable! What was wrong with him? Whats worse, how was he supposed to talk to him now? How did one speak with a crazy person? "I heard that you were recently blessed with a litter." he said, hoping to change the subject.

Kaji's wide smile got even wider and even creepier."Oh yes!" he said, the giggle subsiding. "A beautiful daughter! She looks just like her mother, you know. White skin, grey hair. Pale as a little skull !" he cocked his head to the side. "Do you want to see her?" without giving him a chance to answer, the man ran into the den, coming out with a tiny bundle in his arms. "Here she is! Isn't she beautiful?"

Inutaisho, out of sheer curiosity, looked in at the little face. He couldn't very well help it. All Inu youkai loved children, especially new borns, and he was no different. But he was shocked by what he found. Instead of a happy, chubby infant, he was staring with shock at a malnourished, sick looking pup. He reached out a paw, placing it on her forehead. She was burning up. "Has her mother been nursing her?" he asked urgently.

"Nope!" he chirped cheerfully. "She isn't here! Yuri has been feeding her!"

"Why isn't her mother doing it?"

"I already said, she isn't here!"

One of the men came over, placing a paw on Kaji's shoulder. "Kaji, you go show her the stream okay? I'll talk to Inutaisho."

Kaji nodded. "Eagerly. "All right."

The two watched him go. "What is wrong with him?" Inutaisho demanded once he deamed him far enough away.

"His mate died in birth." said the man "He hasn't been the same since. He lost his mind."

"And the pup?"

"We managed to convince another tribe to lend us a female, but she isn't producing much milk. There really isn't much we can do."

Inutaisho's mind flew through all this information. Yes. He had noticed the obcene lack of females on the way up. Without their alpha's mate, there weren't any left. If Kaji had lost his mind this pack, not to mention the pup, would likely die out. "As you know, I've come to collect payment for you to stay here."

The man sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes. Kaji mentioned it not long ago. But I can honestly say that I don't know what that was, nor if we can pay."

Inutaisho wavedhis hand in a 'it doesn't matter' sort of way. "I've changed my mind." he said. "I don't honestly give a damn if you stay in this area or not. Just give me the pup and I'll leave."

"The pup? Why?"

Inutaisho sighed. "One of my servants gave birth recently. She'll take care of her until she is old enough to eat solid food."

"And then?" he demanded. "How do I know you wont just eat her!"

Inutaisho raised an eyebow. Eat her? What was he? Some sort of barbarian? "I can assure you, she shall not be consumed while in my care. She will last a lot longer with me than here. At least she'll be fed."

The man nodded unhappily. "Yes. You're right. An even if you were to kill her it would be better than a slow death by starvation." he walked purposefully over to Kaji. "Kaji, give her to me."

Kaji looked up at him blankly. "Why, Paramesh?"

"She's going to see her mother." Paramesh lied easily. "She sent a message that she wants her there."

"Oh, okay." Kaji agreed, holding her up to his packmate.Paramesh took her, handing her to Inutaisho.

Without a word, the demon turned and started on his way to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just noticed. I didn't have any comments or disclaimers on the first two chapters. Oops.**_

_**Disclaimer:If I owned Inuyasha Kikyou would've stayed dead, Sesshoumaru would have a girlfriend, Inuyasha would have a tail, and Jaken would be straight.**_

Inutaisho stepped down off of his ki-cloud and onto the balcony of his beautiful castle. He strode quickly through the spacious, marble room and into the hall, looking left and right until he spotted one of his servants. "Yoshiki." he said. Though he hadn't put any real emotion behind it, the plump little Tanuki still lept at least a few feet in the air.

"Yes my lord?" he asked once he had managed to breath once more.

"Kindly inform Mazuki of my arrival. I intend an audience with her and request that she bring her kits as well."

"Hai, Inutaisho-domo." he said, bowing so that his nose nearly brushed the floor, before scurrying down the passageways. Inutaisho watched him leave before walking off in the opposite direction.

X

About twenty minutes later a large cast-iron door was pushed open by a slim Kitsune demoness. She had pinkish-red hair with pointed ears and two matching tails with pastel pink on the ends. In her paws(hands) was a tiny, fuzzy red form which had it's teensy little muzzle pushed into it's mothers chest. She looked walked into the room, stopping about ten feet away, before kneeling as best she could. "My lord." she said respectfully, training her golden-brown eyes on the stone floor. "It is an honor to make your audience."

Inutaisho nodded vaguely, running his hand over the bundle in his lap. "Hai. Mazuki, how is your kit? Healthy I hope?"

"Yes." she said fondly, glancing for a brief moment at her masters face. "Happy, healthy, and hungry. All good signs."

"This is your second litter, correct?"

"Third, my lord." she said, sounding as though she would sorely regret correcting him later. "I had three each. To be honest, with them all grown and gone, it feels almost lonely to only have my little Kenta."

"So then you know a lot about chilren."

"Hai my lord." she smiled softly. "Is the young master acting up, if it is not too bold to ask?"

Inutaisho shook his head, just a little. "No. I mean to ask your opinion about this." he opened the furred bundle, revealing a small demon pup. Even from afar Mazuki could see it was unhealthy.

"Oh!" she gasped, formality flying to the winds as she lept up, snatching the child from his grasp, somehow managing to keep hold of her own at the same time. "The poor thing! How could you have let such a young one get into this condition!"

Inutaisho showed no reaction at all to her angry face. "I relieved her of the barbaric wolf tribes." he said. "She was little better than an orphan there. She wasn't fed or properly taken care of."

"An orphan?" she repeated. "But without a mother he would die. Who fed her?"

"They called a female from another tribe, but she couldn't produce milk."

"Obviously. It would take a few weeks, but she'd starve by then." she seemed to be speaking to herself, watching as the two infants curled up aginst one another. She was struck by how much smaller the wolf was next to the fox, even though they were rouphly the same age. "There were no females there at all?"

"Just her."

"Not even among the normal wolves?"

"No."

"Oh..."

Inutaisho stood swiftly, looking down at her. "Do you believe that you would be capable of nursing her?"

Mazuki stepped back in surprise. "Well, yes. I believe so, my lord. Wolves and foxes aren't that distant, really. It should be alright."

Inutaisho nodded. "Good. You care for her until she is weened, then, and then I shall raise her."

"You my lord!" she said, unable to hide the amazement, shock, and all around confusion from her voice. After all, he was a five hundred year old demon lord! He had one child, a five year old son, and even that was a comkplete shock. He simply wasn't the fathering type.

Inutaisho glared at her. "Yes. Me."

"But wouldn't it be better if...I mean... adopting a wolf child, my lord?"

"She wont be an heir." he said, completely missing her point. "A personal servant, more like. Specifically trained from day one."

Mazuki sighed. No use arguing. He had already madeup his mind, afterall. Besides, he could have simply ordered her to raise the child, he didn't need to ask. "What is her name?" she finally asked.

He looked back at her expressionlessly. "Her name?"

"She does have a name, does she not?"

"...No. You name her, then."

"But my lord you are the one who found her. It is only fitting that you do."

Inutaisho nodded, looking at the pup in her hands. He gently touched her cheek, watching as she sighed in her sleep. "Akira." he finally said.

"That is a boy's-" she started to say, but a sharp glare cut her off. Oh well. Who was she to argue? After all, it meant 'intelligance' so it wasn't completely horrid. "It is a wonderful name, my lord. I am certain that she shall appreciate it when she is old enough to know."

He nodded approvingly at her compliment, before turning and walking from the room. "You may return to your room." he said. "See to it she is healthy."

"As you wish, my lord."

X

_**Prince Of Shadows:Yay! Three chapters! I am awesome. In celebration of my good birthday mood(Jan eighth) I decided to write before it went away. Can you believe it's 12:44 and I haven't gotten a single 'happy birthday' yet? I'm unloved... Anyways, send in some reviews. Who knows, maybe if someone pays me some attention i'll wrire more. (goes off to sulk about lack of any presents or parties)**_

_**Akira: (blink blink) your selfish.**_

_**Prince Of Shadows: Shut up!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prince of Shadows: I'm bored. So bored. I had to go back to school, and now I'm bored.I hate school. Bored bored bored...**_

_**Akira: Quit sulking and put up the chapter! Over 200 people are gonna be mad at us!**_

_**Prince of Shadows:...Bored...**_

_**Disclaimer:If I owned Inuyasha Kikyou would've stayed dead, Sesshoumaru would have a girlfriend, Inuyasha would have a tail, and Jaken would be straight.**_

The great demon lord sighed blissfully as he slid into the hot water of the springs. It was so convieniant to have one right inside of his castle. Since it was hot enough to clean away the mud and dirt(with a bit of help from a few well-placed spells) he never had to worry about the scent of his servants lingering about, nor was he constantly forced to track their pungent smells through the hallowed walls of the halls. Even through the thick stone he could smell them, an odd mixture of cooking spices, dust, and sword wax. Even after becoming so accustomed to their presence he still disliked their constant hovering. Not literally of course, none could do that, but there was at least two in room with him at any given moment. **_'But not here.'_** he thought, almost smiling. **_'No servants, no enemies, no advisors, no Sessh---'_**

****He was rudely torn from his lazy train of thought as someone grabbed his hair and dunked his head under the water. Resisting the urge to sputter, he grabbed the hand and yanked it, along with it's body, into the water. As he straightened up and pushed his long, sopping wet hair out of his eyes, he glared at the tiny sour-faced person bobbing in the water in front of him."Sesshoumaru!" he barked angrily. "Explain yourself!"

The young boy of about five years looked up at him, his sun-colored eyes blazing with rage. "I can't believe you, Father!" he shouted. "How could you do this to me!"

Inutaisho blinked. Sesshoumaru was normally a rather quiet. "Because you dunked me."

He smacked his tiny little fist into the water, sending up teeny little waves. "Not this!" he shouted. "The other thing! How could you! How could you replace me!"

Inutaisho stared at his only child. This was probably his worst (albiet only) tantram he'd ever had, at least since he was a baby. "Replace you? Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?"

He, rather suddenly, calmed,leaving an eery silence in the room. "You know what I'm talking about." he said, a puppy growl issuing from his lips. He probably thought he was scary, but in truth the Great Demon Lord of the West was fighting a losing battle against furocious laughter. "You decided that I was too strong, so you went out and got new one! I grew up too soon for you!"

Laughter gone. Now he was confused. "Another one, Sesshoumaru? Another what?"

He huffed. "You got a new baby." he said matter-of-factly.

Inutaisho watched him for a moment before moving foreward, sweeping him up and lifting him above his head. "Is that what this is all about!" he chuckled, swinging the protesting child around fondly. "I could never replace you, Sessy! No other child in the whole world is nearly as bratty or cute as you!"

Sesshoumaru wiggled for all he was worth, annoyed by his heavy white kimono. He felt like he wieghed a hundred pounds, and the steam rising from the water was not comforting at the least to his plight. "Father!" he shouted. "Quit it! You're going to make me sick! I just ate!"

Chuckling, Inutaisho turned and sat him on the stone edge. "So, if your stomach is feeling settled, would you like to tell me why you thought that I wanted to replace you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed cutely, reaching up a hand to touch the blue crescent-moon shaped marking on his forehead, as if for comfort. "Father..." he started, seeming slightly embarrased to have over-reacted so much. Not for the first time, Inutaisho wondered at the extent of his sons intelligence. "...You see, I saw you come in yesterday with the cloth in your arms. It wanted to know what it was, but you'd been gone for three days and would need to rest. So when Yoshiko brought me my dinner I asked what you had been carrying. **_He _**said it smelled like baby."

Inutaisho resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course. Yoshiko. The scatter-brained idiot was rather loose-lipped around, well, everyone. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sesshoumaru nodded understandingly. "Yes. Anyways, I was curious. So when Aya came in to dress me this morning, I asked her where babies came from."

Inutaisho tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face. Apparently it worked, because Sesshoumaru continued talking.

"-why she was so surprised, it was just a question. But she said that a mother and father go out to the Stork-Man to ask for one. They go in a room filled with hundreds and hundreds of of little babies and pick out the very best one." his little face took on a smug look. "At first it sounded so made up, but when she got there I knew it had to be true."

Inutaisho snorted. "Go on."

"Well, that's it." he shugged before giving him a pointed stare. "So, why did you come home with a new baby, smelling like lots of other demons?"

He smiled. Sesshoumaru was adorable when he was worked up. "I went to see the wolves, and decided to take in a small orphan."

"As a new baby?"

"No. A servant."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why?"

Inutaisho glared at him. Great. He was reverting to a three year old again. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Father?"

"Go to your room."

"Why?"

X

Sesshoumaru stuck his head around the end of the hallway, deaming it safe to enter. Father had another thing coming if he thought he was going to stay in his room all day. Maybe he had gone a little overboard in shoving his head under the water, but really. Given the circumstances what else could he have done? And now that he knew that there was a baby in the castle, one he wouldn't need to compete with, he would personally break his favorite top before giving up the chance to see it. After all, with all the noise it and Mazuki's son were making, it would take a deaf person to not be able to find them.

After a few more halls, all of which were mysteriously empty, he found the door to Mazuki's chambers. He'd been down a few times before to see Kenta, so he knew the rooms beyond well, but he wasn't entirely sure if he should be here now. With the babies crying Mazuki could be in a bad mood, and may tell him to leave. He spent a few more moments pondering what to do, before opening the doors. What could

Mazuki do, anyways? He was a prince and she wasn't. She couldn't send him out. And besides, Kenta liked him. Surely the new one would too.

He hurried through the room towards the small door at the end, where he knew Kenta's crib was. Pushing it open, he was immediatly assaulted by earsplitting screams. He clapped his hands over his ears, squinting his eyes. What was it! A banshee? A harpy! Something equally loud and evil!

Neither. He walked towards the crib at the end of the room, only to find a tiny silver-haired baby squalling it's head off inside. Though the endless cries went straight through his hands and into his head, Kenta was sleeping peacefully, straight through it. He was curled up right against the miserable little cub, apparently completely deaf to her wails. Unfortunatly Sesshoumaru wasn't, and simply watched helplessly as she cried. And cried. And cried.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Mazuki opened the door, running across the room and picking her up, rocking her in her arms. "Hello Sesshoumaru." she said distractedly, sending him a brief smile.

"I'm glad to see you again. I'm sure Kenta would be to if he was awake."

"How can he not be?" he asked,watching sa she bounced the baby up and down. "She's so loud."

"Kenta can sleep through anything." she said as she finally got a bit quieter.

He gave her an accusing glare."Where were you?"

She smiled. "All babies cry. You cried, I cried, your father cried. Sometimes you've just got to let them get it out of their systems...See? She's okay now."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was only okay because Mazuki picked her up. "If you say so."

Mazuki flicked her tails, one coming mere inches from his face. He took a step back, not wanting a face-full of fuzz, eyeing the tails warily. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Huh?" he said caught off his gaurd.

"Would you like to hold her? Just while I go and get her some sort of toy."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. He hoped she wouldn't start crying again. his overly sensitive ears wouldn't be able to stand it. Holding out his arms, he watched as she lowered her into his arms.

"Remember, support Akira's head, don't hold too tight, and for goodness sakes do **_not _**drop her! I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sesshoumaru would have glared at her back, but his attention was completely fixated on the baby in his hands. She was adorable! His father had always told him that those of the wolf tribes were rough, hardened, and animalistic, but apparently it wasn't a rule of thumb. The little infant was fragile, white-skinned and cute. Nothing like the wolves his father had described./ He wasn't exactly certain what he had expected of one of their cubs, but this wasn't it. "Akira." he said, reaching out a finger to trail over her forehead. "You're kinda cute. We could probably get along."

Akira peered back at him with wide eyes. She reached up a little bitty hand, taking his finger in it. She seemed completely entranced by it. He tapped her nose playfully. A gurgely little growl issued from her throat. Before he had time to wonder what was wrong, she opened up her mouth and snapped it shut on the tip.

_**"OW!"**_

X

**Prince Of Shadows: I know exactly what you're thinking.**

**Akira:Oh really?(glare glare)**

**Prince Of Shadows:You're mad cuz Sesshoumaru's out of character right? Well he is. Our personality is made up from our experiences, and he's only five. He hasn't had time to stick that stick up his butt.**

**Akira: THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M THINKING AT ALL!**

**Prince Of Shadows: Oh? Then what's wrong?  
**

**Akira:I'm out of character!**

**Prince Of Shadows: No you're not. You bite people all the time!**

**Akira:Do not! I'll show you!(runs over and bites POS on the leg)**

**Prince Of Shadows: OW OW OW OW OW! ( tries in vain to shake her off)**

**Akira: Review or eelse I wont let go! Chomp Chomp Chomp!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince Of Shadows: (Sending Akira a reproachful glare) That hurt.**

**Akira: What're you on about now?**

**Prince Of Shadows: You bit me!**

**Akira: So? Not like I haven't done it before.**

**Prince Of Shadows: IT HURT!**

**Akira: Hey, if anyone should complain, it's me. You know how hard it is to get jean stuff out of your teeth!**

**Prince Of Shadows: Oh whatever. Here's the story already….**

_**(By the way, there has to be a bunch of time skips in this story. Otherwise the main character will never have a coherent thought. Also, Akira was actually a smart baby. Who know?)**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha Kikyou would've stayed dead, Sesshoumaru would have a girlfriend, Inuyasha would have tail and Jaken would be straight.**

Inutaisho glanced down the hallway as a loud scuffling sound reached his ears. It wasn't hard to guess what it was. With a resigned sigh, he stepped sideways and leaned against the stone wall, arms crossed. Mere moments later a tiny grey blur whipped past him, followed a few seconds later by a larger white one. Soon they were out of sight, but it was evident that somewhere along the line, something was going to b broken.

From Sesshoumaru 's accounts, his first meeting with Akira had involved a rather sore finger and a hoarse throat. Instead of getting angry and trying to have her throw out, as Inutaisho had expected his son to do, the little prince had made it his mission to force the pup into liking him. Ever since he had gone to visit as often as he was allowed, often bringing his own toys and finery to share with her. Though she continued to chomp on him with her four little teeth (each of which just happened to be her canines), Sesshoumaru remained determined. It was almost cute how he practically revolved around the pup, like an older brother.

But just almost.

Akira was an oddly fast learner. She was just four months old and was able to run (rather quickly) on all fours. Even Kenta (of whom had rather forgotten about Sesshoumaru) was only up to crawling. Being so fast seemed to cause her immense joy. Akira could spend hours running all around the castle, Sesshoumaru at her heels, some possession of his firmly in her mouth. She'd send him mischievous little looks, in her own way making it absolutely clear that there was no way he would be getting it back.

She wouldn't talk, and had yet to stand, but Inutaisho was sure that she would be ready to start learning real things within the next few months. But for now, as long as she wasn't crying, he was happy.

"LET GO!" came a sharp yell from the direction of the stairs. Inutaisho rolled his eyes, walking towards it to break up yet another argument. Really, if he wanted to win over a babe so badly, it would probably be best to give in to her a bit more often.

He came to the landing and quickly spotted the pair at the other end, teetering dangerously close to the steps. Sesshoumaru was holding the middle of his boa-like tail, pulling with all his might, whereas Akira had the end of it in a vice-grip, refusing to let go. It didn't matter that Sesshoumaru was so much stronger than her. She didn't have to be strong. All Akira had to do was hold on while Sesshoumaru tuckered himself out.

"Sesshoumaru." he said, startling the young boy. "What's going on?"

"Father, she has my tail!" he whined. "Make her let go!"

"You can't blame her for being curious." he stated, standing off to the side but making no attempt to help him. "After all, Akira doesn't have one."

He pouted, sending her a fierce glare. "Let her play with yours, then! Really, I bring down half my toys and tell her all my good stories and the only thing she likes about me is my tail!"

Inutaisho quirked an eyebrow. "Well then I suggest that you take it in stride. There is usually at least one thing everyone likes about everyone else, and as it seems she likes your fur."

He pouted, finally relinquishing the fuzzy appendage and watching as she wrapped her arms around it. It's not like it felt bad, but honestly. His tail? Didn't Mazuki have two of the things?

He looked down as Akira gave a cute little half-sigh, half-whimper. "If I'm going to let you play with that…" he said, slowly to make certain she understood him. "… I expect you to start talking."

Akira opened her silver orbs, looking fiercely at him, before returning to cuddling his tail. "Gruff!" she barked, looking rather smug for a child that hadn't even been on the planet for a year.

He narrowed his eyes, ignoring the obvious look of amusement on his fathers face. "Sesshoumaru." he instructed as clearly as possible. " Say Ses-shou-maru. Sesshoumaru."

Unsurprisingly she didn't answer. His pointed ears twitched in annoyance. "Sesshoumaru. It's not that hard!"

Inutaisho chuckled. "Actually, that is quite a big name to be a first word, Sesshoumaru. Try something simple, like Brother, or Prince, or shall we say….Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Father! She will not call me by **_that_** name!" he turned back to the contented looking baby. "Come on, Akira. Say Sesshoumaru. Ses-shou-maru. Please?"

Akira shook her head, and Sesshoumaru pulled his tail from her grasp, against her protests. "No Sesshoumaru, no tail. Got it?"

Akira glared at him, latching onto the tail determinedly. "Sessy." she murmured, nodding her head as if to say that that name would do. Sesshoumaru stared down at her in absolute shock, and Inutaisho burst into laughter. He turned on his heel, leaving the rather miserable-looking boy to deal with the monster he had created.

X

Akira rubbed her eyes as she was put into the soft bed. Mazuki had long since put her and Kenta into seperate cribs, and Akira was all the happier for it. The boy was growing a tad fast, and she didn't seem to be able to keep up. When she was asleep she was often woken by him rolling over on her, smacking her with his fist while in the midst of an aparently exciting dream, or worst of all brushing his coarse tail over her face. Akira didn't like it when that happened. It was so hard and scratchy, it almost always scared her. Like some sort of monster was brushing against her, about to eat her.

Akira shivered at the prospect of evil, hungry monsters, coming to eat her in the night. Kenta wasn't such bad company himself, but he was so covered in fur that it was always frightening to accidently bump into him. Sessy was, admittably, a lot less scary. He was always, always talking, usually about things she didn't understand at all. Sometimes he brought things, toys and such, that were simply too boring for her to pay attention to. Like the top. It was interesting when he used it, but all she could do was make it fall over, and what was the fun in that? But his tail, now that was interesting. All soft and furry, like a big blanket. She could listen to any amount of long boring stories to get in a few hugs with **_that_**. Who wouldn't?

As she snuggled her head into her pillow, she was roughly torn from her thoughts as a loud boom shook the room. She bolted upright, looking fearfully from side to side. What was that? Was the castle falling apart! Did a monster get in!

Another loud boom had her out of bed, as usual on all fours, eyes darting from side to side. Yes. It had to be a monster. What else could possibly be so loud and scary? She looked to Kenta. He was still asleep., and probably would be for a while. He, like Mazuki, could sleep through anything. '_I should wake him up._' she thought. No need letting the monsters eat him. Another boom sent her scrambling for the door. '_Kenta will be fine._' she thought. Monsters probably wouldn't want to choke on his fur. They probably didn't like furballs anymore than the cats that hung around the kitchens did.

Akira peered around the door, sniffing slightly. Mazuki was there, but she was sleeping too. There was no way that a sleeping person, no matter how nice and safe feeling, could protect her from such a big, scary monster. Her little mind whirled through the possibilities. Who else was there? The nice man that came to see her sometimes, maybe. What was his name? Minisho? Ingataisho? "N'taiso." she whispered confidntly. Yes, that was his name. He would probably fight off the monster when it came. After all, he was **_so_** big, how could the monsters hurt him? He could probably step on them.

Finally confident in her destination, Akira rushed cross the floor, sneaking through the door and into the hallway. She managed to get to the bottom off the first flight of steps before another monstous roar sent her scurrying upwards. She had reached the the second floor before she regained her wits and looked around. She wasn't entirely sure where she was. It was yet another dark, cold hall with lots of creepy pictures on the wall and cups that broke when you touched them. Just like all the others. It scared her to realize she was lost. What if she had walked right into the monsters trap? Surely it would find her and eat her up!

She was torn from her thoughts as something warm settled onto the top of her head. She shrieked in fear, attermpting to escape from the monster's hold, only to get tangled up in her own feet. She crashed uncerimoniously to the floor, yelling incoherently all the while. She vaguely registered a familiar voice talking loudly from somewhere close, but she wasn't able to pay attention as she struggled from the vice-like grip. She wouldn't stop, not ever! Nothing in the whole wide world could make her calm down now! She would on fighting until- - -!

Something soft brushed against her cheek and she tensed, opening her eyes to a sea of fluffy whiteness. Blinking away her confusion, she reached out her stubby little arms, wrapping them into what felt like a cloud, before sighing and nuzzling her tiny little nose into it. A similiar, relieved sounding sigh issued from somewhere in front of her, but she paid no attention. The Cloud Of Perfectness deserved every bit of of her attention. "Thank goodness." said the owner of the sigh. "I was worried you would scream until the whole castle woke up."

She made an agreeable soundling noise, somewhere between purr and a gurgle. Even she wasn't sure whatit meant, but it would likely sound good enough to him.

The Fluffy shifted a little, and she glanced up briefly to see Sessy looking down at her with a mixture between concern and aggravation."What's the chance you'll give me my tail back?" she hugged her Fluffy tighter. "Thought so." he sighed, wondering how old you had to be to get a headache. "What're you doing in the halls so late at night?"

"Mrglfnin Fuffy." she said confidently. Or, in English, doesn't matter. Just stop moving my Fluffy.

Sessy looked at her. He hadn't expected her to say anything at all, so the baby-nonsense was a surprise. He had nearly forgotten how little she still was. And did she... Did she say Fluffy? "Were you afraid of the storm, Akira? Is that why you left? Mazuki's probably worried sick about you."

"Nergleflemp." she said, before another noise reverbrated through the castle. Sesshoumaru's question was answered as she launched herself at him, trying to bury herself as far into his previosly well-kempt tail as possible. "Sessy!" she whimpered, hiding her face.

"Don't worry." he said confidently, putting his hand on her head. "It's only thunder. It's just noise. Noise can't hurt you. Well... except maybe banshees and some types of demons. Siren songs make you hurt yourself, though, so I guess..."

Obviously, his brief lesson didn't calm her fears, and she started to cry. '_Great.' _he thought._'Not only did it Not help, but I scared her as well. What can I do to ger her to stop?'_

"Erm... where were you going, Akira?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

"Sniffle...hic...N'taiso..."she murmered from his fur. Sesshoumaru silentlly agreed with her. If he had been afraid of thunder,_ which he wasn't_, his father would be the best person to go to.

"Alright then." he nodded to himself. "We'll wait out the storm in Father's room. His bed is plenty big enough, so he can't very well object."

Akira nodded mutely. Father. That was N'taiso too, right? Yes, that was what Sessy called him. Someone should really tell him he was saying his name wrong. He sure would be embarrased when he found out!

Sesshoumaru started down the hall, but was stopped as he felt a sharp tug on his tail. He looked back, seeing that she was making absolutely no attempts at following, and wouldn't be letting go of him any time soon. Rolling his sun-colored eyes, he went back and kneeled before her, facing away. "Get on." she eyed him warily, silver orbs distrustful. "If you wont walk on your own how else am I supposed to get you to Father's? " When she again made no move towards him, he let his tail snake out and wrap around her waist. She squeeled in a mixture between anger and joy, kicking her feet in the air. He pulled her onto his back where she wrapped her arms round his throat, nuzzling her face into his neck. He made sure that his tail extremely large tail was sevurely around her waist before jogging towards his Father's bedroom.

X

**Prince Of Shadows: Tada! Chapter something-or-other is up! I got four new reviews for the last one and with caffeine-induced insomnia, stayed up to write more. Unfortunatly I passed out before I could put it up, so here it is.**

**Akira: I want the next chapter! More Fluffy, more Sessy, MORE ME!**

**Prince Of Shadows:(rolls eyes) Whatever, brat. Please review.By the way, Akira will get to a more advanced thought process soon, so just hold out with me, okay? **


End file.
